Resolución
by NocturnaIV
Summary: Desde un tiempo atrás, Pete se desconocía. Porque hacía exactamente lo contrario a lo que él deseaba. El año estaba falleciendo y en lugar de recibir el nuevo en el lugar correcto, estaba ahí, solo, diciéndose que por lo menos tenía el aroma a pólvora para acompañarlo.


**Resolución**

La gente estaba celebrando antes de hora. Los fuegos artificiales iluminaban la noche y el sonido estremecedor hacía temblar hasta la tierra. La gente gritaba, reía. La música intentaba opacar a la pirotecnia sin éxito. El alcohol llenaba el sistema de los adultos y cometían estupideces en la vía pública.

Pete había decidido recibir la noche por su cuenta. Y en serio había sido una decisión sin segundas intenciones. En verdad. Aún ante la posibilidad de una noche familiar, él había optado por quedarse en casa y subir al tejado del remolque. Por alguna razón se había sentido nostálgico y de esa peculiar manera en que ni siquiera podía indicar por qué. No había estado de humor para reunirse con sus amigos y podía sentir su celular vibrar en el bolsillo de su pantalón, seguramente con alguna actualización de qué tipo de noche estaban viviendo Michael, Henrietta o Firkle. Pero él se quedó mirando el cielo, sabiendo que el año estaba pereciendo, como un ser que necesitaba morir para que otro tomase su lugar. Tal vez fuese una excusa para que la gente beba su peso en alcohol y cometer errores o una forma de celebrar el final de un año de lo más extraño usando bombos y platillos. Bueno, en South Park cada año era más insólito que el anterior.

En realidad, no importaba.

Lo que realmente estaba disfrutando era el aroma a pólvora que llenaba el ambiente. Las luces en el cielo y el estruendo que hacían llegaban a ser lo de menos cuando podía sentir ese peligroso aroma adictivo que era difícil de describir para alguien que jamás había olido pólvora antes ¿Por qué las cosas peligrosas podían oler tan bien?

\- ¿Pete…? –escuchó.

Respiró hondo.

\- Acosador.

Quiso pensar que no estaba saludándolo. Solo señalaba las cosas por el nombre. Pólvora. Luna. Fuegos Artificiales. Acosador. Remolque.

\- ¿Qué haces ahí arriba? –insistió Mike.

Pete se enderezó, aun dándole la espalda. Sus manos se cerraron en puños y supo, mucho antes de responder, que sus palabras serían cortantes.

\- No te incumbe.

Aún con la distancia, pudo oír a Mike suspirar con resignación. Después de todo, el vampiro era la paciencia personificada en un rostro atractivo. Le molestaba eso de él. En realidad… le molestaban muchas cosas y unas habitaban en su mente. Y había descubierto esos molestos rasgos después de enamorarse del líder de los vampiros. Así que era irremediable que culpase a Mike por su propio actuar.

¿Tenía sentido? No.

¿Importaba? Tampoco.

\- Pete… desciende y permíteme observarte. Por favor, hónrame con tu presencia.

\- ¿No deberías estar con tu familia? –respondió en su lugar- Tus vacaciones están terminándose, ellos deben querer aprovechar el tiempo contigo.

\- ¿No debería preguntar yo eso…?

\- Yo no me voy a ningún lado. –Pete pudo sentir como mordía las palabras y giró el rostro para mirarlo ahí abajo, a los pies del remolque- Yo me quedo en este pueblo. A mí nadie me va a extrañar, porque no me voy a ninguna estúpida universidad.

Mike sonrió con melancolía y negó lentamente.

\- Me refería a tu familia ¿No deberías estar con ellos?

\- No. –apartó la mirada- ¿Y tú?

\- Expliqué a mi madre que deseaba recibir el año contigo y debido a que no respondías mis mensajes, vine a buscarte.

Porque lo que Mike quiere, Mike lo obtiene ¿No…?

Basta…

Hasta él sabía que estaba siendo injusto. Su novio había actuado con buenas intenciones, se había preocupado por él. Pero no podía evitarlo. No, en realidad, no quería evitarlo. La ira era algo que sabía manejar, pero la incertidumbre le era desconocida. Y lamentablemente estaba experimentándola a niveles críticos.

\- ¿Pete…?

La repentina cercanía de Mike lo hizo sentir a punto de saltar ¿Cómo rayos había subido el chico al techo del remolque sin que lo escuchase? Los latidos de su corazón lo dejaron sordo temporalmente y su única reacción fue empujar ligeramente a Mike. No con fuerza, porque podría hacerlo resbalar y caerse. Pero si lo suficiente para que supiera que odiaba esa manía que tenía de… aparentemente materializarse a su alrededor o moverse como una sombra. Lo iba a matar de un infarto y si eso pasaba, Pete se había jurado que volvería para atormentar a su novio por el resto de su miserable existencia.

\- Lo siento… -Mike extendió la mano para tocar la suya, esa que estaba usando para apoyar su peso sobre el techo- Pero te estaba perdiendo y me urgía verte.

\- ¿Perderme…? –frunció el ceño.

\- En tu mente. –el vampiro sonrió de lado, aparentemente orgulloso por su analogía- Casi es medianoche y anhelaba iniciar el nuevo año contigo. _Eo ipso_ , vine a verte.

Pete enmarcó una ceja. Latín. El pretencioso de su novio ampliaba su latín siempre que podía.

\- " _Por eso mismo_ " –tradujo Mike- he venido a buscarte.

Pete lo miró con recelo, uno muy bien medido para ocultar el hecho que una sensación cálida y bochornosa quería instaurarse en su vientre. Solo el frío de esa noche lo salvaba de tener que ocultar el sonrojo que Mike estaba provocando. Maldito cursi con boca de plata.

Acosador.

Eso era, un acosador.

Pero ¿Qué decía todo eso de él? Porque era él quien salía con el maldito y cursi acosador.

\- Deberías estar con tu familia. –Pete miró la mano de su novio, sobre la suya, demasiado cálida a comparación de él- Te vas a ir y ellos…

\- También te voy a extrañar a ti.

Otra vez la voz de Mike estaba demasiado cerca. Otra vez moviéndose sigilosamente. Tan cerca, porque había acortado la distancia, como era común en él. Al parecer era la perfecta excusa susurrarle, para obligar a Pete a estar cerca y así poder oír, para mantener la intimidad que implicaba su relación en un secreto de voces bajas.

\- Cállate. No vale la pena tanta cursilería. –corrigió el gótico.

Pero no quitó la mano, no puso distancia entre ambos. Los fuegos artificiales seguían lanzándose sobre ellos y el aroma de la pólvora estaba rodeándolos. Aunque en ese momento lo único que podía captar era el aroma de Mike, esa esencia que había aprendido a memorizar hasta encontrarla en sus sábanas y en algunas de sus prendas. Porque a eso se había reducido desde que Mike se había ido a la universidad, él se había encontrado buscando pequeñas cosas que le hicieran sentir que el acosador que tenía como novio seguía escabulléndose en su vida sin permiso ni invitación.

\- No hagas esto. –pidió Mike y como pocas veces sonó decepcionado- No ahora.

\- ¿De qué hablas? –Pete lo miró, se sintió ligeramente acorralado al notar la mirada del vampiro excesivamente firme sobre la suya- ¿Hacer qué…?

\- Ocultar lo que sientes. –aclaró Mike- Siempre haces esto, en lugar de decirme lo que sientes, te apartas y sucumbes al mal humor. –le apretó la mano suavemente- Me aventuro a opinar, un poco ilusionado, que hubieses querido estar conmigo hoy, pero en lugar de eso nos castigaste, a ambos, aislándote. Otra vez.

\- Eso no es…

Ahí iba su pulso, tan alto que no podía oír ni sus propios pensamientos. Pero esa acusación no podía ser verdad, debía dejarle en claro a Mike que estaba muy equivocado si creía que había deseado pasar la noche ellos dos solos y como no había sido posible, se había subido ahí a consumirse con su decadente humor fatalista.

\- Pete… -la mano de Mike lo tomó del rostro, difuminando el calor entre ambos y estremeciendo su piel- Nos localizamos en los minutos conclusivos de un cadavérico año; no mientas en sus últimos momentos. –una diminuta sonrisa curvó las comisuras de los labios masculinos- Te lo ruego, amado, compláceme con la verdad.

El gótico se encontró apretando los dientes, conteniendo un gruñido de frustración. Ni el frío debía ocultar el sonrojo intenso que las ridiculeces de Mike lograban en él. Su maldito orgullo estaba devastado por sucumbir ante palabras tan estrafalarias y cursis.

\- ¿Qué gano con la sinceridad? –preguntó en su lugar- Nada va a cambiar. En unos días vuelves a la universidad y yo me quedo aquí. Así que, dime ¿Qué gano diciéndote que te extraño? ¿Qué tipo de victoria es decirte que me has acostumbrado a ti al punto en que no estoy satisfecho con esperar a las siguientes vacaciones? –frunció el ceño y acortó la distancia entre ambos, sintió que ni siquiera Mike podría leer su mirada estando así- Dime ¿Para qué debo admitirte que lo peor es que mi frustración es totalmente mi culpa? Porque cuando estás allá no te respondo cuando quiero hacerlo y te hago esperar, porque me niego a videollamadas por vergüenza y porque me callo lo que deseo decirte. Más allá de alimentar a la Bestia que tienes como ego ¿Qué gano con la sinceridad? Dime.

Mientras hablaba había escuchado por toda la calle a la gente hacer la cuenta regresiva. Pero no le había importado. Aunque en ese momento el silencio lo estaba matando. Pete se alejó ligeramente y se percató que posiblemente había quebrado a su novio, porque este lo observaba sin pestañar, con la boca abierta y las mejillas encendidas.

Genial…

…había roto a su novio a segundos del Año Nuevo.

\- Pete…

Bien, oficialmente ya estaba harto de escuchar cómo repetía su nombre constantemente.

La gente gritó a su alrededor en celebración.

Y el gótico hizo lo único ilógico, arriesgado y fuera de su propio sentido común que se le pudo ocurrir.

No, no besó a Mike. No, fue peor. Le dio el beso de la buena suerte, ese que la gente creía desesperadamente que se debía tener en Año Nuevo cuando el conteo llegase a cero. El beso que prometía buena fortuna por iniciar en los límites de otra persona. Solo que Pete lo besó como si fuese una colisión alimentada de enojo. Un beso similar a un golpe, de impacto fuerte, haciéndolo perder un poco el equilibrio y requiriendo aferrarse a la chaqueta de Mike. Un beso que lo hizo fruncir el ceño porque el maldito de su novio tenía los labios cálidos y él no. Porque lo sintió sonreír contra su boca, pero aun así, todo él disfrutó ese ridículo beso. Así que se odio un poco por ello. Por suspirar contra los labios de Mike, por relajar su postura y dejar de sostenerse _en_ Mike para comenzar a aferrarse a él. A los labios que despertaron, a la boca que comenzó a devorarlo mientras la pirotecnia, los gritos y la pólvora pasaban a otro plano. Porque las manos de Mike estaban siguiendo la forma de sus costillas, en un camino hacia su columna y haciéndolo estremecer hasta escaparse de ese beso por aliento.

\- Feliz Año. –jadeó Pete y sintió que, si se había condenado, bien podía hacerlo otro tanto más diciendo esas estúpidas palabras.

Así que le dio un casto beso en los labios a Mike, un simple beso que confesaba que le gustaba ese gesto y no solo por necesidad. Tal vez hasta le estuviese sonriendo a su novio. Ya no lo sabía. Los ojos sorprendidos de Mike estaban confundiéndolo de una manera similar a un embrujo. Pero se recordó castigarlo más cuando todo estuviese en calma, porque odiaba como el vampiro podía ponerlo de humor para hacer cosas como besos de medianoche y deseos felices.

\- Eso fue… -Mike se estremeció- Oh, fue… -luchó por encontrar las palabras adecuadas- Gracias.

Solo su novio podía agradecerle por algo tan básico como una muestra de afecto, cuando usualmente era Mike quien lo llenaba de atenciones. Pero Pete había cambiado, tal vez no del todo, pero por lo menos se daba el lujo de admitirse que se había enamorado de la persona menos esperada y la más correcta. Una que tenía el tiempo contado antes de irse.

Y por primera vez, Pete decidió hacer una resolución de Año Nuevo.

Así que tomó ventaja del desorientado vampiro y acortó la distancia entre ellos. La eliminó. No se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos cuando se subió a su regazo, no dijo nada mientras rodeaba con las piernas las caderas masculinas y se aferraba a Mike con sus brazos. Las manos de Mike recorrieron sus costados, lo erizaron a pesar de ser un tacto sobre la ropa. Su cuerpo lo traicionaba fácilmente cuando del vampiro se trataba, tendía a exponer sus puntos débiles sin su consentimiento, estirando el cuello, levantando ligeramente las caderas, encorvando la espalda. El aroma de Mike hacía estragos en él de formas que jamás podría admitir.

¿Por qué las cosas peligrosas olían tan bien…?

\- Tu aroma es exquisito. –murmuró Mike, enterrándose en su cuello, besándolo sobre su pulso acelerado- Jamás llegaré a tener suficiente de ti.

\- Acosador…

Bien, era aterradoramente agradable saber que estaba en sintonía con los pensamientos de su novio.

\- Este es el mejor inicio de año que he tenido. –confesó Mike, abrazándolo con más fuerza- Vendré cada fin de semana de visita.

\- ¿Qué…? –intentó apartarse, sorprendido, pero estaba atrapado en esa cercanía.

\- ¿No lo deseas…? –Mike volvió a besarlo, rozó su piel hasta por debajo de su mandíbula- Sinceramente, era algo que anhelaba hacer desde que partí, pero no pretendía imponerme. –se separó lo suficiente para mirarlo, le entregó la decisión final- Ahora que comprendo mejor cómo te sientes, quiero cimentar una solución. Y verte es algo que me haría muy feliz.

\- …has lo que quieras, Mike. –intentó huir, se removió en su precaria situación, pero lo único que logró fue lucir como una serpiente que se enroscaba y ondulaba sobre el cuerpo del vampiro.

Tal vez porque muy en el fondo no pretendía apartarse. Eso explicaría por qué sus brazos no soltaban el cuello de su novio.

La sonrisa del vampiro fue radiante, visiblemente emocionado por la victoria. Solo Mike podía verlo como si fuese exactamente lo que había deseado en su vida y mucho más. Así que lo besó, porque eso era parte de su resolución para ese año y también porque así podría ocultar la conmoción que sentía.

Ese año se esforzaría más.

\- Feliz Año Nuevo, Pete. –murmuró el vampiro.

\- Lo es… -confesó, mirándolo- Gracias.

El aroma a pólvora y el sonido de los fuegos artificiales fueron desapareciendo. Pero Pete se quedó justo ahí. Donde había deseado estar desde el inicio.

 **Nota de Autora:** En realidad iba a subir otra historia, pero pensé que esta era mejor publicarla debido la temática de Año Nuevo.

Este pequeño momento entre ambos es la mezcla de anécdotas adolescentes que en una noche de conversación se fueron recopilando.

Espero que tengan un muy buen inicio de año.

¿Qué les pareció?

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna IV


End file.
